Not ready to let go
'Experience' '' By Dawn M. from Pasadena, TX'' Shortly after the New Year (2007) one of my beloved Pugs got sick. His face swelled up about 3 times its normal size and he could not comfortably eat or drink. Fearing for his health, I called our Vet and got an immediate appointment. My worst fears were vocalized when our Vet told us that he had an aggressive tumor on his jaw and that the cancer was eating away at his bones. He had experienced a weight loss the previous summer, but we attributed this to a bout of pancreatitis and never considered cancer. After hearing the news I was inconsolable, Mugsy was my best friend, at close to 10 years of age we had been through a lot together. He was the one soul that would listen to me blather on when I was losing my mother to lung cancer, and he would lick all the tears from my face as I cried. He has provided me with so much comfort and companionship through the years that I honestly could not imagine what my life would be like without him. I decided that I was not ready to let him go without doing what I could to help him fight the cancer. We knew that chemotherapy was not an option, nor was surgery - both due to his age and the fact that our Vet only gave him a matter of weeks to live. I decided to fight back with love, positive thought and to start giving him Shark Cartliage. We started him on it immediately, giving him a capsule three times a day. Since he was having a hard time eating, I made baby food for him. Literally going to the store and purchasing Gerber chicken and turkey and mixing it with infant's rice cereal and non-fat evaporated milk. I would spoon feed him when I had to and would make his mash every couple of hours so that he would not go hungry and have a drop in his blood sugar. My husband and son were also helping with the feedings and we were all intending his full recovery. Within a few days the swelling started to go down, but he still had a prominent lump on his chin and one of his lymph nodes was still swollen to about the size of a golf ball. I called the doctor estatic that the swelling was going down, he informed me that some of the shots he gave Mugsy were anti-inflammatories and that the cancer was still present. We remained persistant in our beliefs and continued with our regime of shark cartilage, feeding him foods that he could eat without pain and stating and believing that the cancer would disappear. The lump and lymph node disappeared after about 2 weeks, January came and went and I took Mugsy into the vet for a check up. Everyone there was amazed that not only was the cancer gone, but Mugsy had energy and was running around like a puppy. The vet checked him over and exclaimed, "Mugsy, you have made a liar out of me!" He is still getting one shark cartliage capsule a day, but has been put back on his regular diet of Science Diet Light. I think without a doubt that he will be with me a lot longer. I didn't hear about The Secret until February, when I received an email from a bookclub. Though I have used positive intent a number of times throughout my life. I have had trouble focusing on my true desires, I would "wish" for things in general and at times when faced with a dark situation could really focus on a positive outcome. I knew without a doubt that mind over matter was a reality, but until I read The Secret I did not understand how to direct and focus my intentions. After purchasing and starting to read the book, which I just happened to pick up at B&N when I saw it on the bestseller shelf and remembered the email that I received, I was interested in the movie. I didn't know about the website or even that the movie was available on DVD. I just kept thinking about how much I would like to see it for myself, keeping in mind that this was about 20+ pages into the book. Low and behold, last weekend I walked into a metaphysical store that I like to frequent when I am in Houston and there on a table about 5 feet into the doorway was about 10 copies of the DVD. I grabbed one and told the owner as I was paying how I started to read the book and wanted to see the movie since the book referenced it a number of times. She replied that she can't keep any of The Secret merchandise in stock, she normally sells out in a matter of hours. That day the DVD was all that she had and she actually had put them on the table the night before and was amazed that any were still available. I on the other had was not, I knew that it was meant for me to find a copy and see it for myself. I have since watched it 2 times and am truly moved each time I do. There are some things that I feel "touch my soul" and when they do I feel a vibration pulsate from my body. I never knew how to create this feeling purposefully until now. I can actually create such an overwhelming force of joy, love and good vibration that I feel my heart and soul will burst from its positive energy - for this I thank you. You have given me the ability to focus and harness this power and from this point on I expect nothing but abundance and happiness in our lives. ---- Back to The Secret: Case Studies http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H'''] http://server3.web-stat.com/4/secret.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''S] Category:Case Studies:The Secret